Paradox
List of Cards Paradox has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 10 Permanent Control: None AI strategy Paradox will play elite deja vu, ray of light(elite photons) and golden hourglass in first turns. Sometimes he blesses deja vu before to duplicate and gets a pairs of 5/5 creature. If you have a creature with higher attack than him, he will copy your creature instead. He will try to use all the golden hourglasses he has each turn. If he has low health (when his health bar is all yellow), he will play miracle. Be careful about his creatures; he can easily bless one up to 20/20 or higher. He will then Twin Universe it as many times as he can, which is a lot because the hourglasses allow him to keep drawing cards. This can easily take you down from 100 to 0 health in one turn if you do not have a shield. How to beat him Paradox has no permanent control and no creature control unless he copies a mutant and gets devour, paradox (ironic?), steal, or destroy. That is if he has the quanta to use said abilities. Phase Shield or Bone Wall+Firestorm '''is the best way to defend against his horde of creatures. If you use Bone Wall and Firestorm you can slow him a lot, but save Firestorm for when he has quite a few creatures. In early game use Titanium shield or Phase shield to prevent damage until you can use Firestorm and Bone Wall with the best advantage. Kill all rays of light; they are his only source of light quanta, so no more Blessing, Morning Glory or Miracle '''Stealing one of his golden hourglasses is a good idea if you have time quanta to use it. (Even if you don't, it still slows down his game.) Don't bother destroying his aether towers; he has a lot of them and he can play up to 6 Towers in one turn because of hourglasses. Unless you have a Poseidon, you simply won't get through all of them, and he will still have enough quanta to play even if you do destroy the towers. Eternity '''helps reverse his powerfully blessed creatures, putting them back at 1/1 or 2/2. '''Scarabs and Otyugh are very effective even if they are not upgraded. Take care with creatures mutated by the fallen druid. When the AI PUs them they gain random abilities--lobotomize the ones with the worst abilities and finish them off with Otyughs when you can. You should not need to bother immortalizing most creatures, but you should for the ones with skills that he has quanta for (light, time, aether) or ones with really high attack. Common creatures that people accidently let him copy are Anubis and Ulitharid, which suddenly adds a lot of creature control and protection to his side. You also don't want to leave something like a 37/31 Lava Destroyer unprotected, as it will probably be Twinned and kill you pretty fast. Just beat him with a Fire deck. What you need: early Fire shield and more creature control -''' Fire bolt''' and Rage potion. Fire shield kills his Ray of lights (light quantum denial - note that he'll get the light quanta for the Ray of light even if it dies from shield) instantly, and his Deja vu's in two turns, and for free (no quanta or card cost), this negates his card advantage of Deja vu copy and double card draw. Use fire bolt/potion only if anything gets blessed, this way you'll get a clean board and too few white quanta on his side to cast Morning glory or Miracle. Also your beaters should be Phoenix and Dragons, so if they get copied you can kill them with a single fire bolt/potion, avoid Lava golems for this reason. You may find Deflagration on Hourglass and Green shard for more time useful. Comments I would love to say aether is still a good way to beat him. If you can grab your Lobotomizer/Electrocutor quickly, you can lobotomize his RoLs to slow down his Light quanta. And with Immortals/Phase Dragons plus Phase Shields, you will win for sure. He might can use 1 Miracle or some Blessings, but you don't have to worry about it. Just be careful with your quanta, you might get another creature and forget about your shield in early game. Gravity shields and some creature controll will completely dominate this god, because the best he can do if you have a gravity shield is deja vu, 5/5, and that should not take you too long to kill. Remember Paradox has NO unstopable(s), or anything to destroy your gravity shield, so you will stop taking damage from anything that have been blessed more than once if you do this. Mono Aether also works well since he has no permanent control and he can't target your dragons with Twin Universe. Save some of your own Parallel Universe for his Elite Deja Vu or Dragons to bypass Miracle. Category:Fake Gods